


Christmas Day

by Kirsten



Category: Third Watch
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-25
Updated: 2006-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 15:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/138691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirsten/pseuds/Kirsten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Faith dumped the last of the Christmas dishes in the sink. "Thank god that's over for another year."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Day

Faith dumped the last of the Christmas dishes in the sink. "Thank god that's over for another year."

"You love it, really," Fred said, and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Yeah, I love it like I love dental appointments." She stood and looked at the dishes for a long moment, then said, "Screw it, I'm doing these tomorrow."

Fred just laughed, and he laughed even more when Bosco yelled out, "Faith!"

"I only wanted two kids," Faith moaned, and went through to the lounge. "What?"

Bosco had Charlie in a headlock and Emily face down on the floor, torn up wrapping paper strewn all about the room. "Your kids are making me be the skel, Yokas."

"Really?" Faith hid a smile with her hand. "What're you playing?"

"Cops and robbers," Charlie said happily. "We're the cops, and Uncle B is the robber. That's the way it is, mom. You said he always gets in trouble. That makes Uncle B the bad guy."

"Yeah, mom," Emily agreed. "And he gets to be a cop every day, and we never do. It's our turn."

"Because you're _tiny little people_ ," said Bosco, looking far too annoyed about the situation for Faith to handle. She laughed, and couldn't smother it even when Bosco glared. "Faith! Tell 'em! I'm not being the perp, that just ain't gonna happen."

"I don’t know what to tell you, Bos. They got a point, and you're outnumbered."

Charlie whooped in triumph and wrestled his way out of Bosco's headlock, then charged Bosco and knocked him to the ground. Emily jumped up and joined in. "Gotcha, Uncle B!" Charlie sat on Bosco's chest and laughed.

"Think you're funny, little guy?" Bosco scowled, and tickled Charlie under the arms. "This skel is fightin' back. You won't take me alive!"

Emily yelled, "Uncle B!" and landed on his stomach and started to tickle him back. Faith just shook her head and went back to the kitchen, Bosco and Emily and Charlie one big laughing mass on the floor.

"They okay in there?" Fred stood at the sink. He was finishing the last of the dishes.

"They're fine. Bosco makes 'em laugh," Faith said, and went over to Fred and wrapped her arms around his stomach. She kissed his back, between his shoulder blades, and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're amazing. Thank you."

"I just wanted to take care of you a little bit." He emptied the sink and tried his hands, then turned and kissed her mouth. "We're putting the kids to bed soon, right?"

"Absolutely." Faith grinned and kissed him back. "And we're kicking Bosco out, too."


End file.
